Downward Spiral
by blue2dolphin2
Summary: Lily's life has turned into a mesh of partying and drinking and giving herself to anyone who wants it. Teddy comes home to England to find his honorary little sister this way. It is now his mission to get her out of this lifestyle. (Note: Odd drabbles start from summer before seventh year and continue from there, even drabbles are snapshots into the past)
1. Chapter 1

**Trying my hand at a Lily/Teddy! **

**Summary: Lily has been going in a downward spiral for three years. Teddy has been travelling for three years. Teddy might just manage to bring her out of her abyss.**

It was July 13th, and Lily Potter was doing her nightly routine, going out with Roxy, and their Slytherin friends Jessie, Suzi, Kim and Rachida. Another night filled with random hook-ups and pounding heads and maybe if she got SUPER drunk she might get more ink. 

She already had a lot of tattoos. The snake coiled around her left arm. The arrow through the heart on her stomach. The part wilted lily dripping with blood on the back of her right thigh. The 20 small musical notes adorning her back. The emerald on her left foot. And the latest one, a skull on her left forearm. 

There were four hoops up one ear, five up the other and a green nose-stud and matching bellybutton ring glinting.

Black lipstick, green eyeliner, smoky eyeshadow, thick mascara, green highlights. 

"Lily!" Ginny called as her daughter clacked down the hallway in black stilettos, tiny denim shorts and cropped green tank top. 

"Going out." Lily snapped. 

"No." Harry said, appearing. "Lily Luna Potter! It is going to be your seventh year. "You have just scraped your OWLs. If you carry on this way, you will fail school." 

Lily looked nonchalant, running her false nails through her green and red hair. 

"Lily! Are you even listening?" 

"Goodbye!" she snapped and stormed out. 

"Trouble with Lils again?" Albus asked sympathetically. 

"Yeah." Ginny looked like she might cry. "Where did it all go wrong, Al, when?"


	2. Chapter 2

A letter had been written to the Potters. It had arrived at 10:02 am precisely on 2nd September 2018.

It contained the fact that their daughter was in Slytherin.

Harry and Ginny Potter were all right with this. However the rest of the family were not so accepting, with the exception of Roxy, who had been sorted into Slytherin too.

Lily Luna Potter had always been the good little youngest.

Despite the unexpected sorting, she didn't change.

Until the summer before her fourth year. It was her fourteenth birthday.

(Lily Pov now)  
"I'm fourteen." she thought. "Have I done anything fun? Daring? No."  
Lily hated herself for her good girl image. How could she give her life a sparkle?

"Roxy." she thought. "Of course."

She found her favourite cousin squashed onto her bed with Molly and Lucy, playing Truth or Dare.

"Roxy." Lily said. "Can you help me get out there, have fun."

"You're a good girl, Lily." Molly hiccuped- she was obviously slightly drunk. "It has to be in your nature."

"Hmmph." Roxy said, considering. "We can help you. Get a taste of the life me and Molls and Lulu live. By playing this game of truth or dare. If it's not your thing, then go live your prudish life again."

Hours later, the game was over. It included kissing the first 5 guys you saw in the street for Molly, flashing for Lucy, drinking a lot for Roxy and getting a second piercing for Lily.

"That rocked!" Lily yelled.

"Oh, Lilydoll, you have obviously never been drunk." Roxy proclaimed. "Drunk is better."

She giggled and fell off the bed. She had said she had started drinking the last summer during the game. Into a lie detector she had nicked from the shop.

"Owww, shit." she groaned, rubbing her ankle.

"That was awesome. The piercing bloody hurt though." Lily said.

"Eh, it dulls after a while." Molly said indicating the four rings up her right ear and the three on the left.

"Come round Friday, we're going to Shangri-La. The best club." Lucy said. "Oh, and sell your clothes and buy something badass."

In two weeks Lily had done fast work. She had sold most of her sundresses for minis, pretty skater skirts for dark denim and leather and pretty embroidered cardis for a leather jacket. She got James to tighten her jeans and turn them black or grey or red.

She had never had a style, her clothes had always been typical good girl clothes, she had thought. At first she changed her clothes to fit in with Roxy and Molly and Lucy. Then she realised she liked dark clothes more than blue or yellow or green florals.

But she had been itching to dive into the lifestyle of her cousins.

And it worked. When the first club came around, she already had bought the first new clothes.

She also found that charging 35 galleons for a few pictures of herself helped to buy new clothes.

She slipped on the red spaghetti strap dress for another night with her cousins. And this time Roxy had invited their dormmates, Jessie Saulman, Suzi Blishwick, Kim Higgs and Rachida Goyle.

She came home stumbling, ankles aching, head pounding, but full of euphoria, red dress crumpled and dirty.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily Potter 3

Back to the present...(see what I'm doing here!)

Lily stumbled in at one o'clock, makeup smeared over her face, one of the tied sleeves slipping off her shoulder.

The next morning she woke up and checked herself, no new ink. Her head was pounding. She checked the clock, it was eleven.

She pulled on a lacy vest and black leather miniskirt and went downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast, a hangover potion and sauntered out after drinking it. She slipped on her red boots and left.

She took out a cigarette and smoked as she walked towards Amanda's, the café where her friends always met up.

"Hey." Lily said to the crowd of smoking girls squashed onto one table.

"Guys, I have to do the abortion today." Rachida said.

"How many accidental pregnancies have you had, Rach? Three?" Kim snickered.

"Erm, two, thank you very much." Rachida replied. The girls laughed and got up. Jessie and Kim went with Rachida and the others wandered about.

"Ooh! Bar!" Roxy said. They had been shopping, and they had found some shirts. "Soda mixers for everyone right? Rach! Jess! Kim! How did it go?"

"We need to learn contraception charms properly." Lucy stated.

"Actually no only you do Rach, you are such a slut!" Lily laughed.

"Um how many boys did you kiss last night Lils? 10?"

"7, thank you..Fine, you got me. It was ten and then two more where you didn't see me."

"So that's why you were 'in the loo' for an hour." Lucy laughed.

The conversation continued like that for the rest of the time.

Lily got home at six, the firewhisky-soda mixers making her head fuzzy, and started to get ready at 7, slipping on an off-shoulder grey crop top and high-waist red shorts with vintage-floral black tights.

Lily opened the shoe cupboard and the breath caught in her throat.

For on her favourite black stilettos was a photo of a red haired eleven year old, smiling and freckly and sweet, simple studs adorning newly pierced ears.


End file.
